El amor prevalece, más allá de las estrellas
by megu-minami
Summary: este fic se relata el amor entre Merryl y vash y tambie un poco de Milly y Nicolas Woollfood y tamvbien accion obvio no se lo pierdan.
1. Chapter 1

"_El amor prevalece, más allá de las estrellas"_

_Capitulo 1_

"_El reencuentro"_

Quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco hago esto en forma de lucro solo por imaginación colectiva xD .

….. Pensamientos

(…….) Acciones

….. Nota del autor

"….." Diálogos

Vash volvía de la pelea con uno de los hombres al mandato de Knives...iba muy lastimado y hambriento...estaba caminando por el desierto cuando diviso un pueblo y dos personas que lo esperaban...se acercó mas y se dio cuenta de que eran Merryl y Milly.

Milly como siempre muy feliz comenzó a gritar.

Milly: "por fin a regresado sr. Vash" .

Vash: "hola como están chicas?."

Milly: "muy bien sr. Vash "(cara de preocupación) "pero usted se ve muy lastimado...que le paso?"

Merryl: (permanecía callada...solo miraba a vash con una mirada muy tierna...por fin hablo)"...Vash...ven al pueblo..."

Vash: (interrumpiendo)" que? "

Merryl: "hay que curarte todas esas heridas...además..."

Vash: (interrumpe denuedo) "no te preocupes por eso... No es nada grave."

Merryl: "tu sabes que estas muy herido...además debes tener hambre.."

Vash: "yo me las arreglare solo...yo..."

Milly: (interrumpe) "que esta diciendo sr. Vash...no se da cuenta que Merryl estaba muy preocupada por usted?"

Merryl: (con su cara de mala) "Milly¡¡¡..."(se ruboriza) "como dices eso...no estaba preocupada por el de la forma que tu crees¡¡" (baja la mirada) "es solo mi trabajo nada mas...por eso me preocupo por él."

Vash: (ya va muy lejos casi llegando al pueblo) (grita) "ustedes dos ya dejen de discutir y vamos a comer¡¡... que ya me dio hambre."

Milly: "si¡¡¡ ya vamos sr. Vash"( se va corriendo camino al pueblo... Vash sigue su camino al pueblo...ya muy lejos).

Merryl: (dice con una voz tierna y baja)" Vash...que bueno que volviste...estoy muy feliz...por verte nuevamente ."

Milly: (grita)" rápido Merryl¡¡"

Merryl: "si ya voy "(corre y se va al lado de Milly).

Llegan al pueblo... Merryl y Milly le prepararon la comida a Vash...Como la tenia tanta hambre no dejo nada.

Vash entro a bañarse... Merryl no sabia que el estaba y entro unos pocos minutos después... Merryl se empezó a desvestir... termino... tomo una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha... pero cuando abrió la puerta...estaba Vash¡¡ justo saliendo y sin ninguna toalla¡¡

Merryl: (totalmente roja¡¡¡) "AAAaaaaahhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"

Vash: (rojo) "QUE HACES AQUI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"

Merryl salio muy rápido del baño y corrió a su habitación.

Merryl : ( totalmente roja¡¡ todavía obvio¡¡) "no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...que hice¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...como no me di cuenta de que el estaba Allí¡¡¡¡...que desastre¡¡¡¡¡...no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"

En eso llega Milly.

Milly: (tirando la puerta con fuerza y gritando muy alterada) "Merryl¡¡¡¡...que paso??...te escuche gritar."

Merryl: (todavía un poco roja) "no...Nada Milly...es que..." (No sabia que decir) "...mmm...vi… Un ratón¡¡"

Milly: "ahha" (mas calmada) "solo fue eso ". Que ingenua xD "... Que bueno... Pensaba que era algo peor... "(Cambiando de tema) "y el sr. Vash??."

Merryl: (se volvió a colocar roja)" a...el...esta en...en...el baño ".

Milly: "a bueno... ...entonces ahora iré a hacer la cena."

Merrul: "esta bien... "(Tomando su ropa) "me visto y voy a ayudarte ".

Milly: "no te preocupes Merryl ... Yo puedo sola...tu descansa un momento."

Merryl:" aa.Pero..."

Milly: "nada de peros solo descansa ."

Merryl: "esta bien...muchas gracias Milly ."

Milly se va ala cocina...mientras Merryl se viste...ella termina de vestirse y se recuesta sobre su cama...estaba consumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la interrumpe tocando la puerta.

Toc..Toc,

Merry: "pase."

X: "quieres salir a dar una vuelta?."

Merryl: "que...Yo... (Lo ve a los ojos y ve la seriedad que hay en ellos...los cuales la miran fijamente)... (Roja)...claro Vash...me encantaría ."

Vash: " muy bien...vamos."

Merryli:" si ."

Vash: "Milly¡¡...Merryl y yo vamos a salir a dar una vuelta."

Merryl: "si volveremos en un ratito."

Mily: "esta bien...vallan... no se preocupen por nada .solo recuerden que los espero para la cena

Vash y Merryl: si...adiós ."

Merryl y Vash caminaron hasta la salida del pueblo (en todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra) llegaron hasta una montaña...subieron en ella y se sentaron la copa (se sentaron muy juntitos )

Un color rosado hermoso se reflejaba en el cielo...el sol se escondía lentamente...faltaba poco para que el cielo se obscureciera por completo.

Merryl: (dijo con una mirada tierna mirándolo a los ojos y voz suave) "estoy muy feliz...por verte de nuevo..."

Vash: (la miro igual a los ojos y con voz suave dijo) "yo también ... "(Pasaron unos segundos después de eso...Vash bajo la mirada y dijo) "gracias por preocuparte por mi."

Merryl: (lo miro bajo la mirada y dijo) "no tienes porque dar las gracias... "(Ruborizada) "yo... me preocupo... por...ti...por..."

Vash: (interrumpe) "...no tienes que darme explicaciones..." (Puso una mirada triste...Pero en ese momento nunca la miro a los ojos) "...yo se k es por tu trabajo..." (Sonrió y se dio fuerzas así mismo para mirarla) " ya me lo has dicho varias veces ..."

Merryl: "Vash..." (Mirada tierna) "...yo..."

El cielo se obscureció por completo...Vash se puso de pie.

Vash: "ya es tarde... Milly se enfadara si no llegamos a tiempo para la cena además tengo mucha hambre ..." (Le ofreció la mano a Merryl...ella ruborizada acepto...Vash tomo fuertemente a Merryl y ella se puso de pie).

Merryl. "Si tienes razón ...vamonos."

Se volvieron caminando muy tranquilamente...en el camino solo hablaron de las cosas que habían hecho en ese tiempo k no se habían visto

Vash solo le hablaba de las cosas entupidas que había hecho durante sus viajes... y la gente que había conocido...

Merryl solo reía al escuchar lo que él le contaba y estaba muy feliz por ver a Vash tan feliz y recuperado...

Llegaron a casa:

Milly tenia la cena lista...todos se sentaron a la mesa ...la cena estuvo muy tranquila ¬¬ si claro ...Vash como siempre asiendo sus estupideces ...Milly solo reía de todas las cosas que el hacia...Merryl se enojo en algunos momentos...por tantas estupideces que decía Vash ...pero le pasaba muy rápido ..Y solo reía... terminaron de cenar...Milly y Merryl sacaron las cosas...y Vash ayudo a lavarlas .Luego de eso todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la habitación de Milly:

Milly: " que lindo día el de hoy... lo pase muy bien... Ufff... Además me cansé mucho... Creo que era mejor que me duerma y descanse para recuperar todas mis fuerzas para mañana" (Tomo su pijama...se cambio...se acostó... apago la luz y se durmió placidamente).

En la habitación de Merryl:

Merryl: "uff... que día el de hoy... (Se ruborizo)...creo que lo que paso en el baño no se olvidara tan pronto..." (Cara tierna) "...y...tampoco creo que olvidare ese momento tan hermoso que pase con él"

(Se cambio de ropa y se sentó en un escritorio empezó a hacer el informe para su trabajo).

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE VASH:

Estaba listo para acostarse...se recuesta sobre la cama y comienza a pensar.

Vash: si me quedo aquí...les voy a causar muchos problemas...pero no quiero irme todavía...todavía no...quiero estar unos días mas con ellas ...solo espero que nadie venga a molestar ...pero... no ... mejor mañana hablare con ellas sobre eso (en voz alta) " bueno .. Es hora de dormir "(se acuesta y se duerme tranquilamente) .típico en él estar tan tranquilo ¬¬.

EN LA HABITACION DE MERRYL:

Merryl: "uff... Por fin termine de hacer este informe" (mira el reloj k ya marcaban las 12:00 AM) O.o... "Ya es muy tarde... será mejor que me duerma" (apaga la luz... se acuesta y se duerme placidamente).

_**En uno de los sueños de Merryl:**_

Vash se alejaba cada vez más de Merryl

Merryl: "Vash¡¡¡...Vash¡¡¡... por favor... No me dejes¡¡¡...Vash¡¡¡"

Vash se seguía alejando y llego hasta un punto en donde aparece Knives.

Knives: "adiós hermanito" (le dispara directo al corazón...y sonríe).

Antes de que la bala llegue a Vash.

Vash: (cara triste) "adiós...Merryl."

Merryl: (llora desesperadamente y grita) "Vash¡¡¡... no¡¡¡ ...Vash¡¡"

Se despierta muy asustada... se lleva las manos a la cara y comienza a llorar.

Merryl: (dice en voz baja) "Vash... Vash... "(Se seca los ojos y se levanta para ir a verlo a su habitación).

Cuando llego a la habitación de Vash el dormía tranquilamente y tapado hasta la cintura...

Merryl entro a la habitación se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de vash... lo tapo bien... lo quedo mirando fijamente al la cara se ruborizo al verlo así.

Merryl: parece un ángel...

Se sintió un poco mas tranquila... pero se quedo junto a el unos momentos más... cuando se sintió más tranquila y segura de que el estaba bien se fue a su habitación y se durmió nuevamente.

Continuara….

MEGU: Bueno aquí les presento mi primer trabajo... bueno la verdad no es el primero que escribo, pero si el primero que subo, espero que les guste mi fic , en si es un vashxmerryl xD como todos se pudrieron dar cuenta … voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible y subir seguido los próximos capítulos…aunque no prometo nada ya que estoy en clases y en temporada de pruebas... así que cuando tenga un momento libre subiré la 


	2. Sabe a caramelo

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

_Sabe a caramelo_

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Milly: "¡buenos días dormilones! ¡Levántense ya es hora del desayuno!"

Vash: "¡Si¡ ¡Desayuno¡ ... ¡Que rico! ... Ya voy Milly" (Se vistió rápidamente y fue a desayunar)

Como Merryl no iba a la mesa Milly fue a buscarla.

Toc Toc. Onomatopeya

Merryl: "¿Quién es?"

Milly: "Soy yo Milly."

Merryl: "Entra."

Milly: "¿Pasa algo Merryl? ¿Porque no vas a comer? ¿Es que acaso no tienes apetito?"

Merryl: "No pasa nada malo Milly es solo que no tengo hambre... eso es todo" (Tenia una cara de tristeza)

Milly: "Ah... bueno en ese caso te guardare tu comida…pero antes…"

Merryl: "¿Qué pasa?"

Milly: "Dime…Qué te ocurre Merryl tu no eres así."

Merryl: "Yo… "(Baja la mirada) "No, olvídalo no es nada importante."

Milly: "Merryl por favor no me mientas, yo te conozco…Dime ¿porque estas así? …Confía en mí por favor."

Merryl: "Es que tuve una pesadilla y quede muy preocupada."

Milly: (Se sienta junto a ella) "¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?"

Merryl: "¡Ah¡ ... Yo... etto" (Se ruboriza levemente) "Soñé con… con Vash."

Milly: (Grita y queda sorprendida) "¡CON EL SR. VASH!"

Merryl: (Le tapa la boca) "¡Shh!... ¡Cállate!"

Milly se tranquiliza y Merryl sigue contándole...

Merryl: (Con carita de tristeza) "En mi sueño… Vash moría (Unas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas) ¡Moría Milly!... lo mataba Knives."

Milly: (Se lamenta con la pena que demuestra Merryl) "Pero… No tienes porque preocuparte... El sr. Vash sabe como cuidarse y muy bien."

Merryl: "Si lo se… Pero el me preocupa mucho..." (Mira a Milly a los ojos y se arroja en sus brazos llorando) "No quiero que le pase nada... Nada…"

Milly: (Abraza a Merryl y la consuela) "Tranquila Merryl... No llores... Yo se que te preocupa el Sr. Vash... Pero como ya te dije el sabe cuidarse… Solo tienes que confiar en él."

Merryl: (Seguía llorando) "Si… lo se... Pero... Me da mucho miedo que Knives le haga daño, (Baja la mirada)… No quiero que Vash se marche de nuevo y esta vez para siempre..."

Milly: "Merryl tú... En verdad lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad?"

Merryl: (Sigue llorando... Pero levanta la cabeza y mira a Milly a los ojos...se ruboriza) "La verdad...si... lo quiero mucho..."

Milly: () "Lo sabia..."

Merryl: (Para de llorar y se ruboriza) "Po... porque… ¿dices eso?"

Milly: () "Porque se enota..." (Cara de nerviosa al ver la cara de interrogación de Merryl)"… eh...es decir, yo me había dado cuenta que le tienes un cariño especial... porque siempre estas preocupándote por él." ().

Merryl: (Todavía ruborizada) "Eh… Yo..."

Milly: (Se para de la cama) "Bueno lo importante es que todo esta bien... Solo tienes que confiar en el Sr. Vash y todo saldrá bien" ().

Merryl: "Si" () (Se seca los ojos) "Bien... Vamos a comer Milly antes de que Vash se lo coma todo" (Se levanta y camina junto a Milly hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tomar la perrilla esta se abre).

Vash: "¿Por qué demoran tanto chicas? Ya me estaban preocupando, pensé que les había pasado algo."

Milly: "No es nada Sr. Vash, solo estábamos hablando y se nos paso el tiempo, es todo ().

Vash: ¡Ah! ... Bueno pero como ya terminaron… ¡VAMOS A COMER YA QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE! (o).

Milly: ¡Si VAMOS¡ ().

Vash y Milly quedan mirando a Merryl.

Merryl: ah... he si vamos () (No muy animada).

Vash: (Queda mirando a Merryl, Milly se va a la cocina y Merryl y el se quedan a solas en el pasillo. La mira fijamente) Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces algo triste, dime... ¿Te pasa algo?

Merryl: (Baja la mirada) No, nada no te preocupes…

Vash: (Le toma la cara y hace que lo mire a los ojos. Habla con una suave voz) Dime por favor... Tú nunca estas tan desanimada... ¿Qué te pasa?, Puedes confiar en mí.

Merryl: (Se sonroja y no le quita la mirada de los ojos. Con voz tierna y suave) Vash… (Se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Solo repetía su nombre y lloraba amargamente).

Vash: (La abrazo fuertemente) Tranquila (Acarició sus cabellos)... No importa lo que pase, yo siempre te protegeré, siempre… siempre.

Merryl: (Se aleja un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos y le dice en voz baja que solo ellos pudieron escuchar) Yo se que contigo siempre estaré segura… Es solo que tengo miedo… miedo por lo que pueda pasarte a ti...

Vash: (La mira con asombro. La acerco más a él… se ruborizo un poco y hablo con una suave y tierna voz) No te preocupes por mi… Lo que más me importa… eres tú... Yo, no importo, no quiero que gastes tus lagrimas en mi…Yo…

Merryl: (Interrumpe) ¡No quiero que hables así!

Vash: (La mira con asombro)…

Merryl: Yo... (Dice con una voz muy tierna y dulce)…No quiero que te trates así tu eres una persona muy amable y linda, tienes un corazón muy puro, eres tan dulce y Va-…

No puede seguir hablando ya que Vash ha atrapado sus labios en los suyos, y los dos comparten un dulce beso, su primer beso.

Lo único que los dos pueden pensar en ese momento.

Merryl y Vash_: Sabe a caramelo…_

Se escucha como una persona corre por el pasillo en dirección a ellos.

Milly: (Gritando) ¡YA ESTA LISTO EL ALMUERZO! (O.o)

Continuara...

Primero que nada les pido perdón! Mil perdones! Por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, la verdad es q me cambie de casa hace poco y en todo eso se me había perdido toda a historia que había escrito, pero la encontré!!. Bueno parte de ella, solo encontré este capitulo, ahora tendré que volver a escribirla!! T.T, y más encima ya entre a clases ¬¬ así que eso lo va a complicar un poco más. Pero tratare de subir lo más antes posible.

Ahora les quiero agradecer a mis dos ¡únicos review!

El capitulo es algo corto y espero q les haya gustado, huy si! Yo creo q se viene muy buena!! Sobre todos en esa parte!, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar!, todo lo que les puedo adelantar es que se viene romance y acción, también algo de drama! Así que sigan leyendo plis Y les pediré un favor!

ME DEJAS UN REVIEW?

Clic Here

\/


End file.
